dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne (Arrowverse)
Bruce Wayne '''(born in 1977). Millionaire and Playboy. Known as '''Batman. His Archy enemy is Joker, while others are Two-Face, Riddler, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Bane, Calendar Man and others. Story Life is begging Bruce Wayne was a rich man who lived together with Thomas and Martha Wayne. He loved Valentine's Day, mother's day, father's day, Easter, but the only holiday he did not like Christmas was because he got toys that he did not dream about. After the movie Mask Zorro in the alleli The parents were killed by Joe Chill. TV Movies The Flash: The Cuped Crusader When he thought that Joker was killed, he showed that he killed his own death to fit on people. Joker with the help of penguin change the signal from Batman to Flash, because he does not know them. Batman is surprised that he did not get a message to Jim, so he goes to find the bandit himself. The old Flash hangar is in good agreement with Joker and the Penguin, but quickly runs away, he says that the latter will not convince them and use the Joker's gas that has destroyed his body, but Batman appears and begins to fight the villain who wants to defend himself Pingwim is striking with an umbrella, but without success then he throws at Penguin and uses antitodium to heal, but tries to use a Batman pistol but the penguin notices that he has Speedster but then Flash strikes him, but also Joker, but they run away to the next place. Dark Knight and Flash get to know each other and talk about real identities, then Batman traces the villains who are in the Zoo and make them appear there. Flash runs and Batman uses Batmobile. Joker and Pingwim Zoo have imprisoned the Zoo Director. Pingwim says "Why we came to the zoo "and what she tells us that the lion's ate a snack. Then the heroes come to the Zoo and Batman begins to suspect something, then goes to the director's booth and tears the headscarf and says that it is a booby and sleepy gas appears. When Batman is in a flash, just like Flash they notice that they are on the Lion's catwalk, then Joker begins to speak into the microphone that the switch is already starting and then the lions attack their Flash trying to overcome their way but then, speedster finds a way to defeat the lions and kill them. Then the villains again run away to another place. Joker and Penguin, they move to the amusement park to once again recuperate the heroes. When they come this time they send batman enemies to stop them and gain extra poison. During the fight Batman beats: Two-Faces, Riddler, Poison Ivy and Hugo Strange and the rest does Flash. At the end was Bane.Batman uses a freezing bomb not to run the enemy and Flash shoots him slow and he catches two ice capsules suddenly Joker uses a weapon to kill the Dark Knight, but then the weapon falls from the palm of his hand and Flash uses a slow blunt to save before killing. Then the Joker tries to attack Batman, but then the attack is arrested just like a penguin. Battle of the Righteous League TBA Gallery Conceptyearone.jpg|First suit Batman-1989.jpg|Second Suit Batman-2008.jpg|Third suit Costume variants Val-Kilmer-Batman.jpg|Panther Suit Arctic_Suit.jpg|Arctic Suit Batman_Earth-2_New_52.jpg|Fire suit imageNoel.jpg|Noel suit Batman - Armored.jpg|Armored Suit Category:Arrowverse characters